


欲念——lady for you

by tangsuan



Category: JJJP - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:39:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15615591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangsuan/pseuds/tangsuan





	欲念——lady for you

朴珍荣的手指修长，指节分明，却不纤弱，冷白的肌肤下蕴含着的力量不容小觑，至少王嘉尔不敢冒险，生怕眼前这个何时都笑眯眯的人一个狠手就捏碎了自己的命根子。

是舒爽的，朴珍荣很娴熟，很尽心的在套弄着王嘉尔的欲望，循序渐进，爱不释手的专注让王嘉尔的头皮不间断地炸着小烟花。

腰不停地往下沉，双腿被打开，被朴珍荣用自己的腿卡在门板上，大裤衩落到了脚面上，朴珍荣没有得寸进尺地去亲吻王嘉尔的嘴巴。

朴珍荣的脑袋搁在王嘉尔的肩膀上，与他的脖颈凑得分外近。

明明被亵玩的人是王嘉尔，朴珍荣的呼吸却有点粗重，热气喷洒在王嘉尔的颈侧，他道：“你下面好湿。”

王嘉尔的脸腾地红了起来，昨晚才被过度开垦过的他，后面的小穴就跟一回生二回熟一样，这才被朴珍荣玩弄前面，还没有什么过分举措，后面的小穴就自己蠕动起来，有些空虚泛滥，穴口刺痒难耐，男人不太可能自己分泌爱液，但是被朴珍荣这么一说，王嘉尔脑海里的具象都是自己昨天被林在范干到穴口合不拢，汁液淋漓的模样，也就有了湿漉漉热烘烘的错觉。

再张嘴，竟发出了不满足的嘤咛声。

仰着脑袋在门板上蹭了蹭，朴珍荣很好心地履行承诺，说着骗人的话的嘴巴一寸寸下移，隔着薄薄的衣衫一路蹭下去，每到一处都能听到他的喘息一会儿急促一会儿满足。

含住那不知道被多少人伺候过的欲望，朴珍荣却是第一个刚刚含住它就让他眼泪汪汪的人，这厮居然用牙！

第一感觉自然是疼得要软下来了，但是很快又被他吮吸得爽了起来，然后他又故技重施，这么循环往复，没得高潮，但是整个人却被情潮涌动折磨得像只滚烫的大虾，微微抽动着，冒着热气。

做乱的手抚弄到那饱满的臀部的时候，王嘉尔哪里还顾得上自己的坚持，白嫩的臀肉也自己去蹭朴珍荣的手指头。

那双手平时都带着手套，只做发牌这样优雅的工作，高贵得要命，此时却任由王嘉尔的屁股一寸寸把它们都吃下去，指节没入臀缝里，冷白色与粉白色交衬，搔刮抠挖带出来的透明质液体，被抹了整个臀瓣。

朴珍荣知道自己没带出来润滑剂，王嘉尔定然是要吃苦头的，心下有些不忍，就算自己的下身又肿又痛，也是认真着做前戏。

但是王嘉尔却受不了，抱着朴珍荣的头，揪着他的头发，呜呜地哭着，道：“你快点！”

“遵命。”

最后又嘬了一口那被他吮吸得充血的头部，朴珍荣起身，把人狠狠撞在门板上，强硬得判若两人，皮带解开的声音都仓促得要命。

王嘉尔被抱了起来，一双腿紧紧地盘着朴珍荣的腰，大腿内侧的湿滑都弄脏了朴珍荣的棉质长袖，脚丫子跟小腿都掩在了朴珍荣的风衣里，触碰的质感微痒但是很舒心。

没容得他多想，青筋虬结的欲望就一寸寸地钉进了他的后穴，他咬着牙承受了下来，还没缓口气，就被顶撞得只剩断断续续的呜咽声。

 

被朴珍荣送回自己的酒店套房的时候，王嘉尔的腿肚子都在打颤，红着眼睛控诉朴珍荣是个斯文败类。

朴珍荣轻笑着在他的嘴唇上啃了又啃，满是情色意味，把人亲得不自主地又用腿来勾他上床。

“别闹，我要去上班了，等我回来给你带吃的。”

王嘉尔这才想起来，自己根本什么都还没有吃过，肚子咕噜咕噜地叫个不停，心道，等你下班不还得饿死，我可是要自己点客房服务的。

朴珍荣临走前还贴心地给他浴缸放好水，香薰点好，把他公主抱到浴缸里，才恋恋不舍地走开。

本来打算溜回林在范房间里的王嘉尔接触到温热的水就意志软弱起来，心里想着泡一会儿就起来，想着想着就睡着了。

“先生——先生——”

娇俏的声音比普通小女孩的要尖利一点，王嘉尔悠悠转眼，一个穿着clean lady的裙装的小姑娘弯腰站在他的浴缸面前，一脸关怀。

卷发大眼睛，个子很高，鼻梁高挺，皮肤雪白，嘴唇殷红，甜美的样貌有些像混血儿，本来应该到膝盖处的裙子她穿着只到大腿根的地方，一双腿又白又长又直，穿着黑丝让人想入非非。

她见到王嘉尔醒过来，松了口气：“太好了先生，你醒过来了。”

不熟练的普通话带着粤语区的口音，她说她是clean lady，打扫卫生的时候发现王嘉尔睡在浴缸里，怕他感冒就叫他起来了。

王嘉尔总觉得这个大块头的小姑娘有点眼熟，“哗”地一下子从水里站起来，自然是下身光裸的，她眼睛跟触电一样挪开了，拿着洗漱用品套装去洗漱台换成新的，撅着屁股弯腰的时候，露出一点点的臀部曲线，引人遐想。

王嘉尔随便披了一件浴袍走上前去，手从她的腿部慢慢滑上去，揉掐了一下她的屁股，没什么肉，精瘦的坚实手感。

“我们昨晚见过。”是肯定句。

金有谦咬了咬下嘴唇，眼里闪过精光，丝毫没有被人戳穿的不自在，捉住身后作乱的手，转了个身，把自己困在对方怀里，似是嗔怪：

“谁让你昨晚不理我，还同一个臭男人走开了。”

说着手指头还在王嘉尔敞开的湿漉漉的胸膛戳了戳，胸肌弹性十足，金有谦戳了戳，还惊讶地张开了樱桃小嘴，脸红红地夸了一句，练得这么好吗！

王嘉尔本就喜欢女孩子的，最喜欢这样的调皮清纯做派，搂着比自己还高了一个头的金有谦就亲了下去。

金有谦也不躲，还低下头配合他，捧着他的脑袋，一副予取予求的乖巧模样。

穿着黑丝的脚丫子从酒店拖鞋里伸出来，从王嘉尔的小腿慢慢划拉上去，亲吻间还低声慢慢呢喃着：“你喜欢我还是喜欢昨天那个臭男人啊~”

若是平时，王嘉尔肯定是要说点好听的话哄哄她的。

王嘉尔别开脸，一口咬在她的修长脖颈上，似是被情欲所迷乱，一双手也在往裙子里钻。

金有谦眯了眯眼睛，阴鸷的情绪一览无遗，但是王嘉尔根本意识不到，眼前的高个子少女根本就不是她表现出来的娇俏模样。

也不是一个少女。

被人推在床上，骑上腰腹的时候，王嘉尔还以为金有谦是个看似清纯实则野辣的小野猫，还心跳乱了好几下，伸手进去，摸她的胸膛。

却不想，里头空空如也。

而一条纯白的蕾丝内裤扔到了王嘉尔脸上，带着浓郁的男性麝香味，刚刚乖巧的那张脸邪笑着：“喜欢吗？”

问的若是这条内裤，自然是喜欢的，不可能有男人讨厌少女的白蕾丝的，若是问这内裤的主人，王嘉尔有些混乱，未免太凶了些。

而且似乎是个凶悍的少年，而不是少女。

王嘉尔黑了脸，他挥着手去推死死压着自己的金有谦：“别开玩笑了，赶紧滚！”

金有谦像是知道他的想法一样，从他手里抽走这条蕾丝内裤，把他的手腕子迅速用自己脱下来的黑色丝袜扎了个死结，扣住。

从他的裙子口袋里掏出一条新的蕾丝丁字裤，在王嘉尔面前晃了晃，露着大白牙笑嘻嘻地说：“只要你喜欢的我都会给你的。”

白色的蕾丝包裹住王嘉尔的欲望跟浓密耻毛，一条线隐没在臀瓣里，磨得他穴口生痒。

年轻的少年自然没有什么耐心认真扩张，对着那饱满的，肖想已久的臀瓣揉捏玩弄许久，把人摆成趴在床上撅着屁股的羞耻姿势，露出痴痴的笑容，若是王嘉尔敢挪动半分，啪地就是一巴掌拍上去，鲜红的指印只会让他看起来更淫糜。

像是好奇的孩子一样，伸出一只莹润修长的手指头，掰开臀瓣，戳了戳穴口的褶皱，又跟那褶皱一起齐齐地缩了缩，嘻嘻地笑开了，挤了一手冰凉的润滑剂，不管不顾地全部往里头灌。

被这冰凉激得瑟缩不已，王嘉尔的膝窝被金有谦用腿压着，手也被绑着动弹不得，火憋得没处发，恨恨地吼了一句：

“你到底能不能行了！”

 

刚刚成年的少年自尊心极强，最恨听到这句话，王嘉尔话音刚落就明白自己是在纯讨苦头吃，金有谦的size绝对不是亚洲人该有的尺寸，那一下痛得他眼泪都出来了，偏偏金有谦还要提他的伤心事。

“是我厉害，还是昨晚带走你的人厉害！”

王嘉尔开始后悔为什么不听林在范的，乖乖等他回来，也不明白自己怎么能够一天之内招惹了三个男人。

金有谦恨恨地说：“我赶走了那么多人，结果让别人捷足先登。”

尤其是查探以后发现，林在范真的就是运气好，问路把人问到了床上去。

王嘉尔行事招摇，也是出了名的“直”，就算如此，也有许多男人想要染指他，金有谦唯一一个搞不定的人就是朴珍荣，两个人后来干脆联合，把王嘉尔身边的隐患都除的一干二净。

好不容易只剩两个人的角逐，朴珍荣与金有谦谁能得手就各凭本事了。

谁想到半路杀出来一个林在范。

王嘉尔被弄得狠了，反倒灵台清明起来，张嘴就骂：“操你大爷的！我说我怎么现在来澳门连找个哥们吃饭都找不到！谁跟你们一样都喜欢玩男人啊！自己思想龌龊还以为人人都跟你一样！”

金有谦被他激怒，狠狠一顶，恶狠狠地在他背阔肌上咬了一口：“你自己根本不知道自己多欠操！”

王嘉尔是被崔荣宰放出来的，清秀的少年模样的人穿着老成的西装，当着他的面把金有谦敲晕，解开王嘉尔的束缚。

金有谦怕王嘉尔逃跑，连睡觉都要绑着他，王嘉尔的手腕上已经被勒出来了红痕，崔荣宰似是爱怜地抚弄了许久，弄得王嘉尔心里发毛，以为才出了狼窟，又要进虎穴，没想到他只是温和地笑笑：

“王先生放心，你现在去找你的朋友吧，我会把小少爷带回家的。”

王嘉尔有些担忧，把自己家小少爷敲晕，他真的不会被打死吗？

崔荣宰笑了笑，说：“你再不走，他就要醒了，我们家小少爷，从小就耐打。”

 

站在林在范的门口，王嘉尔的内心忐忑，还在纠结要不要按门铃，又犯了怂，自觉对不起林在范，刚要跑路，门就被从里面拉开了，林在范看见他，猛地上前抱住他。

“冥冥之中有什么指引我开门看看。”

“还好，我听从命运指引了。”


End file.
